Verdades Ocultas
by Widow0394
Summary: Korra es una magnate empresarial y Asami una modelo famosa. Ambas tiene una relación, ambas tienen secretos. Pero la verdad de un bebé que llegará hará que todas esas verdades salgan a la luz. Korrasmi futanari.
1. Chapter 1 Embarazo

**Hey, mi gente….**

 **Heme aquí con lo que sería mi primer fic en la vida.**

 **Quiero agradecer y dedicar este, mi primer fic, a las personas que influyeron en mí para decidirme a esto. Ustedes saben quiénes son….**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perecen, con propiedad de Michael, Brian y Nikelodeon.**

 **La historia tampoco es mía, es la adaptación de una novela que leí hace mucho tiempo con cambios en la trama.**

…

-¡EMBARAZADA!- exclamó Asami, mientras llevaba una mano a su boca, ahogando un grito.

Veía con ojos sorprendidos el tubito del test de embarazo que daba como resultado "positivo".

-Esto no puede ser... Esto no puede estar sucediendo.- se decía a sí misma pasando una mano por su brillante y larga cabellera mientras se recargaba en la pared baño, exhalando una buena cantidad de aire, como sial hacerlo pudiera aligerar su nerviosismo.

La modelo salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación. Tenía que arreglarse y esperar a que Korra llegara para, de alguna forma, darle tan sorpresiva noticia. Sólo esperaba que la magnate no lo tomara demasiado mal y, si lo hacía, no intentara convencerla de abortar; ella nunca podría hacer algo como eso.

Guardó el tubo de la prueba de embarazo en la mesita de noche y se vistió con unas mallas color negro y un top rojo. Sabía lo mucho que a la morena le gustaba verla con ropas ajustadas, que siguieran fielmente el contorno de su cuerpo y quería hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para contentar a Korra; aunque fueran pequeñas cosas. Ató su pelo en una cola justo cuando la puerta del departamento se abría, dejando ver a la imponente morena.

-Bienvenida, Korra.- fue lo que dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba y besaba, pero había algo extraño con ella. No estaba devolviendo el beso con la pasión acostumbrada y es que luego de pasar seis semanas fuera de la ciudad, no era lógico que se comportara tan distante.

Asami, sabiendo que ese no era el ambiente apropiado para dar una noticia como esa, decidió hacer algo para aligerar la tensión. Supuso que estaba estresada por algún problema con su compañía y resolvió que la mejor manera para 'desestresarla' era la única que conocía de efecto rápido en la morena.

Así que decidida, presionó y besó a Korra con la pasión que había guardado durante esas semanas en las que no se habían visto. Rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos tomó posesión de su boca en un ávido beso que la morena no tuvo más opción que corresponder, ahora sí, con ganas. Bajando sus manos las posicionó en la cintura de la joven de piel pálida, acariciando la piel expuesta.

-Yue, espera. Debo decirte algo.- interrumpió la poderosa empresaria, distanciándose un poco de la pelinegra.

-También hay algo que debo decirte, pero ambas cosas pueden esperar.- fue la respuesta de Asami para volver a besar a Korra, pasando su lengua por la comisura de los morenos labios, pidiendo entrar.

-Yue, no.- insistió la ojiazul, tratando nueva vez de poner distancia entre ellas.

-Korra, sí.- fue la última palabra de la pelinegra, dando por terminada la discusión.

Metió su lengua en la boca de Korra y ese fue el fin de la cordura de ambas. Comenzaron a despojar a la otra se sus ropas. Asami quitó la chaqueta, corbata y camisa de Korra pasando sus manos por su bien formado abdomen y las deslizaba hasta el cierre del pantalón mientras ésta le retiraba el top y acariciaba sus pezones erectos por el deseo, obteniendo melodiosos gemidos al acto. Volvieron a besarse y Korra alzó a la joven más alta tomándola por las caderas, por instinto Asami se aferró a la morena con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Sintiendo cómo esas fuertes, pero delicadas manos se deslizaba desde sus caderas a sus glúteos asegurando el agarre.

Se dirigieron a la habitación con bastante prisa mientras la morena se daba un festín con el cuello de la más alta y ésta le inclinaba su cabeza para darle completo acceso. Llegaron a la habitación y la joven de piel nívea fue puesta con total delicadeza sobre la cama. Korra se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón junto a sus boxers para despojar a la pelinegra de las prendas que aún portaba. A pesar de las ansias que la consumían, Korra trató siempre a la chica que estaba bajo ella con sumo cuidado, como quién sabe que tiene en sus manos la porcelana más fina. La besó con deseo, con desesperación y eso, de cierta manera, alegró a Asami. La certeza de saberse tan deseada y necesitada por la morena era como un rayo de esperanza que necesitaba más que nada en ese momento. Tal vez no la amara como ella lo hacía, pero quizá...

Sus pensamientos la abandonaron cuando sintió una boca cálida envolver uno de sus pezones y succionarlos suabe e insistentemente. Llevó sus manos al pelo castaño cuando la sintió cambiar al otro pezón mientras liberaba un gemido.

-Aahh... Korra.- gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Sintió esos labios que habían estado en su pecho deslizarse por su vientre de manera tan lenta que a ella le parecía una maldita tortura.

-Korra, por favor...- rogó en un susurro, provocando una media sonrisa en la morena que decidió no hacerla esperar más. Llegó a su intimidad y, sin miramientos, le proporcionó una sensual lamida. Gimiendo ante el exquisito sabor de la joven más alta continuó estimulándola; chupando su clítoris, adentrando su lengua en el estrecho canal y dando rápidas e insistentes lamidas.

Para Asami nada existía. Sólo era ella, Korra y el magnífico placer que le estaba proporcionado con sus labios y lengua que hacían magia en su intimidad, con sus manos que la acariciaban desde los muslos hasta sus caderas y cintura para posarse en sus senos y masajearlos sensualmente. No habían problemas, no había noticias inoportunas que dar, no habían verdades ocultas, nada. Sólo esa tensión deliciosa que crecía en su vientre y se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Gimió una y otra vez, rogando por que no se detuviera. Cuando Korra introdujo dos dedos en ella al tiempo que chupaba su clítoris, dándole una ligera mordida, todo explotó en ella

y olas gemelas de placer la aplastaban. No hubo parte de ella que no se viera colmada de placer.

Con la respiración agitada y pequeños espasmos de placer aún atravesándola sintió a Korra subir por su cuerpo esparciendo tiernos besos en todo el recorrido hasta sus labios. Se besaron nueva vez y ella pudo sentir en la morena esa necesidad, esa inexplicable euforia que no entendía.

Más que un reencuentro, parecía una despedida. Como si quisiera obtener todo lo que pudiera de ella antes del adiós.

Sacudió la cabeza, espantando esas ideas. "Todo irá bien." se dijo a sí misma. Sintió la punta del miembro de Korra penetrarla lentamente. El avance del miembro no fue difícil, ya que la morena no había consumido el orgasmo de la pelinegra en su totalidad. Aun así, fue despacio.

Cuando ya estaba completamente dentro, gimió por la totalidad de las sensaciones. Como si el calor de Asami fuera todo lo que necesitara en ese momento. Y lo era. Comenzó con un pistoneo lento, pero no tardó demasiado antes de aumentar la velocidad.

-Korra...

-Asami...

Ambas gemían a partes iguales. Asami llevó sus manos a la espalda de Korra rasguñando ligeramete la piel, presa del placer que la proporcionaba la chica que se cernía sobre ella. Korra, al sentir las uñas clavarse en su piel, sólo se excitó más y mordió el cuello que había estado besando. Sus caderas aumentaron la velocidad mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos que sacaba de la joven de piel nívea. Las manos pálidas se deslizaron por la morena espalda hasta sus glúteos, encajando las uñas en los prominentes globos, sentían que les faltaba el aire y no podían dejar de besarse; Asami, sintiéndose terminar arqueó la espalda recibiendo con agrado las frenéticas embestidas que la llevaban al orgasmo.

Llegaron al orgasmo al unísono, gritando sus nombres mientras sus cuerpos liberaban la energía que ardía en sus cuerpos.

Cuando calmaron sus respiraciones todo quedó en silencio, un incómodo silencio que, aparentemente, ninguna sabía cómo romper.

-Voy a tomar una ducha.- dijo Korra, levantándose de la cama con disección al baño. ..

-Voy contigo.- Asami ya iba a ponerse de pie cuando el fuerte tono de la morena la detuvo.

-No. Espera aquí.- dijo sin mirarla. El tono que uso le dolió a la pelinegra. La hizo sentir rechazada, pero no replicó. Eso le daría tiempo para pensar cómo le diría lo del embarazo.

Se quedó en la cama, desnuda, pensando todos los posibles discursos que podría usar para dar la noticia; todas las posibles respuestas que podría esperar de la empresaria y sobre su futuro juntas.

Tanto se había ensimismado que no se percató de que la morena había salido del baño hasta que estuvo de pie junto a ella. Vestía uno de sus usuales trajes. La observó por un momento, admirando su figura y lo bien que le sentaba aquel traje hecho a la medida.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó. No alcanzó a decir palabra cuando la morena habló.

-Yue, me caso.- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Asami quedó en shock por un instante, uno que le pareció eterno a la morena.

-Korra, si esta es tu forma de proponerme matrimonio, déjame decirte que no se te dio para nada bien.

-No seas ridícula, Yue. Tú eres una súper modelo demasiado famosa y aclamada como para comprometerte con alguien en matrimonio. Estás demasiado ocupada en las pasarelas y siendo portada de revistas como para dedicarte a criar niños. No hay manera posible en que fueras una esposa para mí.

Eso le había dolido demasiado a la pelinegra, pero sabía que no podía replicar a ello. La morena nunca sabría las razones que la llevaron a convertirse en Yue, una súper modelo famosa que había aparecido de la nada para adueñarse de todas las pasarelas de La Nación del Fuego con su belleza y gracia. Ella nunca sabría que casarse y tener una familia era, precisamente, lo que deseaba. Pero Asami nunca se lo diría.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te casas?- preguntó indignada.-¿Con quién?.

-No la conoces. Su nombre es Opal Beifong, es la...- no la dejó terminar. Se levantó de la cama y la abofeteó con tanta fuerza que el sonido inundó toda la habitación y le hizo girar la cabeza.

-MALDITA, me prometiste que me serías fiel!- le reclamo Asami con toda la ira que la invadía en ese momento.

-Y lo he sido. Yo nunca he intimado con ninguna otra mujer. Me cansaré con ella porque ha sido todo parte de un matrimonio arreglado.- explicó, como si esperara que la belleza pálida que tenía enfrente entendiera.

-¡¿Que estaba arreglado?! Es decir que durante todo este año que estuviste conmigo, lo hiciste con ese compromiso a mis espaldas!- lo dijo con odio e indignación en su voz.

-Por favor, Yue. Eres una mujer inteligente. Ya debiste saber que nuestra relación acabaría en algún momento. Tú no estás hecha para casarte con nadie y yo tengo un deber para con mi apellido. Llegó la hora de casarme y no hay más que hacer.

-¿Eso en qué me convierte? ¿En tu fulana?- sus ojos le ardían, estaban rojos por la furia y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer le nublaban la visión.

-No eres mi fulana, eras mi amante. Como comprenderás, aquí se rompe nuestra relación.-expuso con una elocuencia que parecía enloquecer a Asami por momentos. Estaba tratando su ruptura como si del cierre de un trato en su empresa se tratara. Le resultaba más que evidente a la pelinegra que su relación de casi un año no significó mucho para la morena.

-Si venías a terminar nuestra relación, ¿por qué has hecho el amor conmigo?- preguntó, reprochándose mentalmente por llamar 'hacer el amor' a algo que para la morena seguro sólo fue sexo y nada más.

-No he podido evitarlo.- respondió al tiempo que miraba a la modelo de arriba a abajo, haciéndola consiente de su desnudez. Asami se sonrojó e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño para buscar una bata. Su enojo le había hecho olvidar que no se había vestido luego de su encuentro carnal con Korra.

Salió sólo para encontrar la habitación vacía. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la sala de estar mirando de un lado a otro, pero nada. Korra ya se había ido.

Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. No podía creer que todo eso de verdad estuviera pasando. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de alcanzar alguna clase de consuelo que jamás llegaría, pues la única persona que había amado a sus veintidós años de vida, a la que le había entregado su virginidad y de la que ahora estaba embarazada la había dejado como si no hubiese sido nada en su vida.

Mientras, detrás de la puerta estaba la morena sintiéndose afligida y miserable hasta los huesos. Lo que menos deseaba era dejar a la pelinegra, mucho menos hacerla sufrir. Verla tan dolida y molesta por su culpa era algo que no podía tolerar en ese momento. De hecho, de no ser porque la modelo fue al baño nunca habría podido encontrar el valor y la fuerza para marcharse del departamento y dejarla. Aprovechó la ausencia de ésta y, haciendo acopio se toda su fuerza de voluntad se marchó.

Golpeó la palma de su mano con su propio puño. Estaba furiosa y sabía que la culpa era sólo suya, suya y de nadie más. Sin más encaminó sus pasos fuera del edificio para tomar un vuelo a las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra donde le aguardaban sus responsabilidades como la mayor de los Raava.

….

 **Bien, este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les gustara.**

 **Próximamente estaré subiendo la continuación. Mientras, siéntanse libres de comentar.**


	2. Chapter 2 Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Hey mi gente….**

 **He vuelto con el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como pudieron notar en el capítulo anterior, no soy muy de darle largas a las cosas así que disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Michael, Bryan y Nikelodeon.**

 **La historia tampoco es mía, es la adaptación de una novela que leí hace mucho tiempo con cambios en la trama**

…

 **Capítulo 2: Las cartas sobre la mesa.**

Dos días habían pasado desde la ruptura entre Asami y Korra. Dos días en los que la pelinegra había llorado noche tras noche sin consuelo, preguntándose qué debía hacer; sabía que Korra se encontraba en la Nación del Fuego, la había visto en las noticias, altiva, elegante, orgullosa. Llevando siempre esos trajes que la hacían ver tan imponente y estoica.

Sacudió su cabeza, espantado esas ideas. Lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en la magnate como algo más que la madre de su bebé. Tomó el teléfono con nerviosismo, pues aún no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero, por más que cavilaba sobre la situación, llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía ocultarle el embarazo a la morena, aunque ésta se hubiera comportado como una completa canalla con ella.

Marcó el número de Korra, tardando más en marcar cada tecla que la anterior, como a la espera de una señal que la hiciera detenerse.

\- ¿Yue..?- preguntó en respuesta la morena, con cierta incredulidad en su voz. Era notorio que no esperaba que la joven de piel pálida intentara contactar con ella de nuevo alguna vez.

-Korra...-dijo casi en un susurro. Por más que se dijo a sí misma que no mostraría debilidad ante la mujer que amaba, la verdad es que sólo escuchar su voz la hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se aclaró la garganta, no dispuesta a mostrar su debilidad por la morena-...tenemos que hablar.- prosiguió, hora sí, con un tono afilado.

-Yue, no hagas esto, ya te lo dije: me voy a casar y nuestra relación debe acabar. No hay nada que decir, sólo adiós.- y ahí estaba ese tono tranquilo que Asami había odiado el día que Korra decidió sacarla de su vida.

-Ese día te dije que debía decirte algo, pero te fuiste cobardemente y no me diste oportunidad de nada. Korra debemos hablar, sabes que me lo debes.- su tono era casi amenazante, no dando mucha opción a replicar. Aunque, de hecho, la morena no lo haría. Asami no podía verla, pero Korra estaba tensa por sus palabras, con los puños y la mandíbula apretados en señal de lo mucho que sus palabras habían calado en ella, haciéndole sentir más culpa de la que había sentido el día que la dejó.

Siendo la morena oriunda de Los Reinos del Hielo del Sur había sido inculcado en ella el respeto por la virginidad de una mujer, quien no podía ser tocada por nadie que no fuera su esposo en la noche de bodas. Cuando conoció a la pelinegra no había esperado que fuera virgen, aunque tampoco tuvo mucho reparo en ello y la cortejó hasta que ésta aceptó su invitación a cenar una noche para que luego de varias semanas y salidas aceptara una relación con ella y que meses después le entregara su tesoro más íntimo.

Aunque sabía que en La Nación del Fuego no guardaban esas costumbres por lo que la virginidad de una mujer no iba más allá de las circunstancias, debía reconocer que le debía eso a la pelinegra... al menos eso.

-Está bien, Yue. Te veré en el restaurant "El Dragón de Fuego" al medio día- y colgó sin más. Asami miró su reloj, eran las once y cuarto así que debía ir preparándose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mirando su reloj de pulsera por décima vez noto que sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde que llegó y que aún faltaban tres minutos para que fueran las doce. Su pelo suelto iba al compás de la suave brisa de verano, había decido ocupar una de las mesas de la terraza; estaba un poco más solitario y quería estar al aire libre.

Un tonto e infructuoso intento de amenizar su encuentro con la que hasta hace unas semanas era su amante; no había ordenado nada más que agua, no tenía sentido pedir algo para almorzar; no tenía apetito y no es como que fuera un encuentro amistoso, ¡Santos Espíritus! No es como que la morena siquiera quisiera verla.

Aunque Asami debía reconocer que a veces pecaba de ingenua y soñadora, pues una parte de ella albergaba esperanzas de que la noticia del bebé hiciera recapacitar y olvidar todo ese absurdo asunto de la boda. "¿Y luego qué?" preguntó una voz en su interior. "¿Se casará contigo y vivirán felices para siempre? Sí, claro, ¿y qué más? ¿se enamorará perdidamente de ti?" Su retahíla de preguntas insidiosas se detuvo cuando la vio entrar al local. Se notaba particularmente seria y eso despertó aún más nerviosismo en la pelinegra que de repente sintió que estar ahí no era para nada una buena idea.

La vio caminar hasta ella con paso decidido seguida de cerca por sus dos guardaespaldas, la vio sentarse frente a ella y quitarse las gafas que traía puestas. La pelinegra conservó las suyas. No quería que la morena viera sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y la frustración.

-Tú dirás, Yue...- fue lo único que dijo. Ni un cordial saludo le dio, al parecer once meses de relación no valieron nada para la magnate.

-¿La amas?- preguntó Asami sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido eso.

-¿Qué?

-La joven con la que te vas a casar, ¿la amas?

-Yue, el amor no tiene que ver nada con esto. De hecho, no creo que eso siquiera exista y debo decir que pienso que tú tampoco lo crees. Para mí sólo existe el deseo y te deseé en el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, ahora esa relación acabó y no comprendo por qué me has citado aquí.- dijo Korra con cierto grado de impaciencia en su voz.

-¿Y serán así las cosas?, ¿Me sacas de tu vida como si no fuera nada?- preguntó con la voz un tanto distorsionada. Las palabras amenazaban con quedarse atoradas en su garganta.

-Yue, no sigas, ya te dije la verdad.- advirtió la poderosa empresaria.

-Tu verdad...- respondió Asami al instante.

-¡Mi verdad!- confirmó Korra.

-Pues yo tengo una verdad que también tengo que decirte.- dijo la pelinegra sin permitirse dudar.

-¿Y qué verdad es esa?

-¡Estoy embarazada!- soltó de repente, sin tapujos. Todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Korra se quedó mirándola sin expresión alguna mientras Asami temía por la respuesta que no llegaba. Luego las facciones de la morena se ablandaron un poco.

-Yue, no te hagas esto. Obviamente no iba a dejarte en la calle. Mira- dijo mientras sacaba una caja pequeña rectangular de su chaqueta y la ponía sobre la mesa, era azul de terciopelo y la joven de tez nívea pudo advertir lo que contenía en su interior.-

Este es un regalo que he traído para ti. Sé que no lo parece, pero realmente...- No terminó de hablar cuando vio cómo la pelinegra sacaba algo de bolso y se lo lanzaba, cayendo justo al lado de la caja que puso sobre la mesa.

-Si crees que miento, ahí está la prueba de embarazo, dos rayas es positivo.- fue su respuesta a la actitud de la morena.

-¡¿Te atreves a mostrarme esto?!-preguntó Korra, que perdió los estribos durante un momento y agarró a la modelo por la muñeca con mucha fuerza.

-Suéltame, me haces daño- pidió con su hermoso rostro un poco torcido por la desagradable sensación de dolor en la muñeca.

-¿Quién es él?, ¿Con quién me engañas?- exigió saber la morena

-No te engaño con nadie, el bebé es tuyo, Korra.

-Imposible, siempre nos protegimos- aseguró Korra, negando la posibilidad de haber concebido un hijo en el vientre de la modelo.

-El condón se rompió, ¿lo olvidas?- le recordó, esperando una mejor respuesta en la ojiazul.

-Luego tuviste la regla y no volvimos a intimar hasta hace unos días, ¿me tomas por tonta?- dijo, mientras la miraba con desaprobación.

-Esto también me ha sorprendido a mí, créeme. Pero sí te digo una cosa, Korra: nunca te he engañado con nadie y el bebé es tuyo, no hay nadie más.

-¿Sabes qué? No necesito esto, pensé en dejarte el departamento como muestra de afecto, pero veo que no lo mereces. No voy a dejarte un nidito de amor para ti y tu amante. Tienes veinticuatro horas para desalojar el departamento. Y por supuesto que haré una prueba de paternidad si es que piensas reclamar pensión alimenticia- le decía con voz fría y mirada profunda. -Adiós, Yue.- Dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se marchó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres días habían pasado desde que Asami se reunió con Korra en el restaurante y poco había cambiado. Ahora la modelo se hospedaba en un hotel; no se quedó en el departamento luego de su encuentro con la morena. No quería nada que viniera de ella, de hecho, en un arranque de rabia, había dejado dos pilas de ropa perfectamente dobladas sobre la cama, ni siquiera conservó la lencería de seda y encaje que la castaña le había regalado, sobre la mesita de noche había dejado la caja que le regaló en el restaurante. No se molestó en ver su contenido, para el caso era lo mismo y sobre dicha caja dejo el tubito del test de embarazo.

Ni ella misma sabría decir por qué lo había hecho, le quedaba claro que la morena no creía en ella, pero tampoco podría culparla del todo y es que durante su relación con Korra había hecho muchos viajes 'misteriosos' a Ciudad Republica.

Cuando lo hacía, no le daba muchas explicaciones a la morena y eso pudo despertar sus dudas en el restaurante.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que aún no se había marchado de La Nación de Fuego, mantenía cierta esperanza que le impulsaba a esperar. Esperar a que la morena recapacitara, que se diera cuenta de su error y la buscara. Pero todas esas esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando esa misma tarde estalló la noticia de que la multimillonaria morena se había comprometido en matrimonio con la heredera de los Beifong.

Para la siguiente semana había cerrado todas sus cuentas, dejó su trabajo en la agencia de modelaje y comprado un boleto de avión directo a Ciudad República. Desde ese momento Yue dejó de existir.

…

 **Ok, lo sé, el capítulo estuvo corto. Pero los compensaré, lo juro. No quería hacerlo tedioso y de cierta manera repetitivo sólo para que fuera, o mejor dicho, aparentara ser más largo**.

 **LOS REVIEWS!**

Ninixxx: Me alegra que te gustara la historia! :3 la verdad me quitas un peso de encima porque pensé que el jodería el fandom. Jajajajajaja  
Bien, espero que disfrutaras de éste cap. Y no te preocupes, no tardaré en subir el siguiente. Saludos!

Paopausini27: Que bueno que te gustara la historia! Y pues, sí. Le estoy dando mi toque. Jajajaja  
y pues no te equivocas con lo de los secretos ocultos… hay muchas cosas que se irán develando a través de los meses. Sí, que sufra Korra, por maldita. Aunque descubrirás que no es enteramente su culpa. Saludos!

Nyx333: Lo querías? Ahí lo tienes jajajaja espero que te gustara y no te preocupes, no tardaré en actualizar. Saludos!

Zhyo Jarjayez: Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara. La verdad, por un momento, pensé que me lapidarían por joder el fandom jajajaja es bueno saber que el fic ha sido de su agrado. Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible. Saludos!

Blablablá: Que bien que te gustara el fic. Y pues sí, la verdad es que tenía pensado debutar con un one-shot, pero mi osito me sugirió hacerlo con un long fic para que así pudiera conectar mejor con ustedes y pues… aquí estoy. Espero que te gustara este cap. Saludos!

Hanel: Me alegra que te gustara y aquí está tu continuación… trataré de actualizar pronto  
Saludos!

Cryp: Sé que me odiaras por esta actualización, pero todo mejorará para el siguiente capítulo… o tal vez no. Jajajajaja ok, ok, para que veas que no soy taaaan mala, actualizaré lo más pronto posible y así descubras qué pasará. Saludos!

Nyanko: aquí está la actualización. Espero que te guste y no me odies por todo lo que hago sufrir a Asami. Saludos!

Haruka: Hey, aquí todo tranquilo… y allá? Jajajajaja aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste y no te preocupes, estaré actualizando pronto.

Blanca Rothlis: Pues supongo que este momento estás más desconcertada aun y para colmo sintiéndote peor por Asami. Jajajajaja no te preocupes, las cosas mejoraran para el siguiente capítulo… o puede que empeoren. Jajajajaja  
Que mala soy! Saludos!

Isa: Me alegra que te gustara el fic… y aquí está la actualización. Prometo tardar menos en actualizar.

Haruka: Es genial saber eso, gracias! Es bastante cool saber que te ha gustado porque yo pensé que me exiliarían del fandom por loca. Jajajajaj.  
Espero que te gustara este cap. Igual. Saludos!

Saraibalam: Wow! Es realmente halagador eso que me escribes… Creo que hasta me sonrojé un poco. Jajajja. Es genial saber que esta historia ha sido de tu agrado y espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final. Saludos!

TenaciousElixir: Sus deseos son órdenes, alteza. Jajajajaja actualización inmediata para que veas!  
que bueno que te gustara el fic y no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho en actualizar. Saludos!


End file.
